Shadow of the Magnificent Fan
by Setus
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari's romance, chapter 8, epilogue REWRITTEN. Shikamaru and Temari's wedding, Naruto and the others are not going to make it easy for them! completed story. pls r
1. Prologue

Story: Shadow of the Magnificent Fan

A/N this story is what happened to the couple in my story "master's tale". Perhaps you may want to read it first to get a hold of what was going on. I know it's kinda weird for Naruto characters in Pokemon world but, hey, they are still anime and that there are certain similarities. This story is a little different from the original story. First of all, Sakura is replaced by Raiin (OC) and that sasuke has a much better personality. Instead of chasing after Itachi, he prefers to protect the others from him. But the story revolves around shikamaru and temari, so let's just keep in mind the two facts and enjoy the two.

Prologue

Just as they were about to be 'officially' defeated, a blast of wind came from behind shikamaru and fought back the air torrent. He did not even have a chance to see whom it was and was sent into the air. Then two hands steadied him and he jerked open his eyes. He saw that he was sitting on a big familiar fan and beside him was the smile he once saw, the woman he once feared for just a little moment in time.

"Anata daijyobu?" the woman asked in tones, which consist of worry and kindness, which shocked Shikamaru even further. "Are you alright?"

"Temari! What are you doing here!" Shikamaru shouted through the commotion as the landed on the ground. She was once an opponent and an ally. Forced to be a Trojan horse during Orochimaru's attempt to destroy konoha, Temari, one of the ninjas from the hidden village of sand, together with her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro went to Konoha to participate in the Chuunin Examinations. There, Temari fought Shikamaru in the final round, where his IQ of over 200 outsmarted her raging wind attacks. Then when konoha was in trouble for the second time, during where Sasuke was captured, she aided Shikamaru in the mission to rescue Sasuke. That was the official start of their friendship, which was becoming more and more of a relationship. Shikamaru's everything-is-so-troublesome attitude, with her all rounded attack plans make them so compatible that they were often teased about it. But neither of them took the initiative. Now, she had come to his rescue again, but with a nicer tone this time.

"Ato wa makasete." She smiled at him and attacked.

"Whatever happened to 'a man cannot be protected by a woman'?" Shikamaru asked himself.


	2. Journey to the Sand

Chapter 1: Journey back to the sand.

A/N this is a continuation of Master's tale (My story) from Shikamaru and Temari. Reviews please. An intro of Raiin (Replacement of Sakura). She's a jounin, on the same team with naruto and sasuke. Master of the Universe in the pokemon world. P.S the naruto world and Pokemon world exists together. Obvious parings in the story are shikamaru temari, naruto hinata, ino kankuro and tsunade jiraiya.

* * *

So the league matches were over and we are back to our own normal lives, Shikamaru thought as he watched Raiin and her new apprentice begin their journey. He shifted his gaze up to the sky and started thinking how great the clouds are again. Then Tsunade's voice broke his trance.

"Shikamaru." The fifth hokage said as he walked up to her. "You'll escort the sand allies back to their village."

"Hai!" he replied and bowed. When he looked up he saw Temari smiling at him. This is troublesome, he thought, escorting three sand nins who are better than him.

Shikamaru started looking at the clouds again when they finally hit the road. It'll take three days to reach the sand village from here. Now that Orochimaru is gone (He was killed in Master's tale), they have to beware of Akatsuki. They struck Gaara, the Kazekage of the sand once, to be rescued by Naruto and co. The last thing Shikamaru wants is to be attacked. Being the only chuunin amongst the others in Konoha leaves him at a disadvantage.

"What are you thinking about?" his gazing of clouds was interrupted by her voice.

"Nothing, just planning if there are any unexpected events." He replied in a tired tone. He knows that her eyes were on him, but he refuse to show the blush.

"Zetai, daijoubu." was her answer. "There'll be no problems." Shikamaru jerked his head to face the jounin. It was that smile again. The one she gave him when she helped him finish the match with the sound nin Tayuya. Shikamaru smiled back and concentrated on the journey as they leaped from tree to tree.

That night they stopped at an empty cabin (There are these in the forests in the pokemon world). Gaara doesn't sleeps, but Shikamaru offered to keep watch. He sat at the front steps while Gaara was sitting on the rooftop. Temari and Kankuro slept in the cabin.

There were no clouds, even there are, he won't be able to see them clearly. So cloud watching was changed to star gazing. The moon was bright, so were the stars. He tucked his hands behind his head and lay down to get a better view. Then as his vision travel upwards along with his movement he saw a face.

"Temari!" he sat up and turned to face her. She merely sat down beside him and lay down.

"The stars are bright tonight." She said. Shikamaru lay down after her and looked up.

"Yeah…"

There was silence as they studied the stars. But are they really looking at stars? Each took turns to peek at the other. When it was his turn, he sensed a movement beside him. She had turned to her side and was sleeping soundly. Their faces were so close. Shikamaru's face turned red. Then he gently sat up and went into the cabin. He found a piece of quilt, left behind by the previous occupants and carried it outside. He gently covered her with it. Then he sat beside her sleeping figure, watching over her. However beautiful the stars and moon was tonight, Shikamaru had found something more beautiful than them. Temari's sleeping face. He spent the whole night looking at her face until he was too worn out and fell asleep against the handrails of the steps…

Temari awoke to the sun shining through her eyelids. She opened her eyes and the first thing, or rather person she saw was Shikamaru, still in dreamland. His elbow on his knee and hand supporting his sleeping head. Her gaze traveled down his right hand and came to a stop when she realized that she was covered in a warm quilt. She smiled to herself as she shifted to get up. The floor creaked and woke Shikamaru. He blinked his sleepy eyes and shook his head, as if to wake himself up. Then he realized it's morning and turned to Temari.

"Oh you're awake…" Shikamaru said sleepily.

"Thank you for the quilt." She said as she sat up. Shikamaru took the quilt from her and went into the cabin. Kankuro was already up, getting ready to leave any minute. The young Kazekage was also in there. Temari went over to pick up her fan when her brothers came to her.

"You know he was watching you sleep all the time." Gaara stated. "I had to take over his shift of keeping watch…"

Temari remained silent as she packed her things. Kankuro gave her a nudge before walking out with his scrolls on his back. She smiled to herself as she remembered how Shikamaru looked when he was sleeping and strolled out.

They traveled for a distance; stopping only at meal times and short rests. It was only those times when Temari and Shikamaru got to converse. The day hinted a storm as the crossed the borders of another region, resulting in them traveling faster. By the second night they neared the borders of the Hidden Village of Sand. It was appropriate to continue the journey as they may get caught in sandstorms and the region doesn't seemed to have places for them to lodge for the night. So the next morning they reached their village.

Gaara was back in his office to settle official matters while Temari and Kankuro accompanied Shikamaru as he rested in the village. Kankuro took the chance to make himself scarce and left the two together.

"So when are you going back?" Temari asked.

"Tomorrow." Shikamaru's vision automatically went up to the sky again. "You can't see any clouds from here…"

"Yes, it's all sand and wind." Temari replied softly. Hearing Shikamaru saying that he'll leave soon somewhat brought her sadness. As though reading her mind…

"Is there any place where I can watch these sand and wind without being buffeted by them?"

Temari looked up and saw him smiling.

"Yes, I know a place."

In the distance, in a wooded area, a few figures rose out of the shadows and gathered.

* * *

A/N now how did this sound? Reviews please. 


	3. Farewell For Now

Chapter 2: Farewell for now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the storyline (and Raiin) unless our great author 'coincidentally' happen to have the same plot as me (Which is impossible).

* * *

The sun rose from behind the sandy horizon the next day after the squad arrived at the village of sand. Shikamaru had a great time gazing at sandy winds the day before with Temari. They had many topics to talk about. Some people think that having things in common for a couple is the best. Some says that having too much in common results in nothing much to talk about in the end. Others believe that having differences will give the couple many topics to talk about; tiffs are common, besides, which couple never quarrel? He had never watched sand and wind before; neither had she actually sat down and enjoyed her home's landscape. He had certainly introduced many new elements into her life. She certainly brought comfort, although they were enemies before. 

He had to admit, he was once afraid of her. The way she showed her power, the way she planned her strategies… Although she had 'lost' to him during the chuunin examinations, but she had displayed more power than him when she helped him deal with the Sound Nin, Tayuya.

She had to admit, she was once an admirer of him, and a little envious of his brains. The way he had defeated her by catching her with his shadow, at that time, when shadow captured the fan, it also captured the fan's heart. Shadow is his weapon fan is hers. Someday the two will work together. That's what she believed, and what he believed also.

The thought of leaving here somehow brought him confusion. But what could he do? He's a leaf and she's a sand, he's a chuunin and she's a jounin and that they live so far away from each other. From the sand to the leaf it'll take 3 days. Shikamaru sighed, as he got ready for his journey home. Stay or leave, think! He thought. Thinking of plans and strategies was his ultimate prized possession. But when it comes to something like this, even a genius falls to defeat.

"All packed?" a somewhat sad voice came from the door. Needless to say, he knew who it was.

"Yeah…" he strapped on his backpack and turned. His heart ached as he saw Temari's cheerless face. He would have accepted a thousand missions in exchange for her smile. What's more, he didn't know how to please a woman. But more importantly, Temari isn't that kind of woman who will submit to such method.

She walked him to their village's entrance all the while remaining silent. The winds howled, as though voicing out their sadness. They were still walking with a distance between them. How she wished they could close the distance. How he wished he could hold her hand. His gaze went up to the sky again. This may be the last time he could see such a scene in the near future. Then when it's time to separate…

"Sore jaa…" Shikamaru said and took a step.

"Wait!" Temari exclaimed. Shikamaru turned to look at her. Then she was at a loss of what to say. "Be careful, on your journey back."

"Yeah." Shikamaru sighed. His vision traveled up to the sky again. In the end, will he be seeing clouds or sand and wind? He wished he knew. Then he walked towards Temari and wrapped his arms around her.

Temari was momentarily stunned and stumbled, but as she quickly recovered she returned his hug. She buried her face in his shoulder. At that time, Shikamaru wished the time would just stop so that he can savor the moment. He had wanted to do that for a very long time. He just wished he could do that forever.

He had once told Chouji that not all men like skinny women. They prefer women with a little flesh. Of course, he's one of these men to say that. Then at that moment he had her in his arms, he knew she was his type, and most importantly, he loved her. But how would he tell her? Will she accept his laziness?

Temari felt a sense of security when she was in his embrace. She had never felt like this before. Not with her parents, not with her brothers, let alone friends. His arms felt comforting around her and the world seemed to be at peace. She wanted to be with him for the longest possible time. They held on to each other for a very long time, enjoying each other's company.

"I have to go…" Shikamaru said finally.

"I know." She answered him.

Then they let go of each other. They looked into each other's eyes. Shikamaru felt his face turned red again and turned to walk off.

"You know something? Temari?" he said as he walked with his back facing her, vision fixed straight ahead. Temari looked up. "I always thought women were troublesome, selfish and annoying people. That they always act cordial and friendly. Literally means that they are really dry. I can never tell if they are really getting along or not. Besides they think they can boss us guys around. I hated them before." He laughed and stopped in his tracks, still not facing her.

Temari's face fell. What the… she thought.

"My father would say that if there wouldn't be men if there weren't any women. And men are no good without any women around, which must be the reason why he got married in the end."

Shikamaru turned to the sky again.

"He once told me that even the most roughest woman is tender to the man she loved. And I thought he was nuts."

Temari's heartbeat stopped. Then Shikamaru started to walk again.

"But right now, I feel like that nutcase I used to describe my dad. I finally understood how he felt." Then he turned and looked at her. "Because, I'm in love too. With the roughest woman I've ever known."

Temari watched in bliss as Shikamaru took off. She stood there for a long time, replaying the scene over and over again.

Roughest woman…

In love…

He told her his feelings. When will she ever get the chance to tell him hers?

* * *

A/N I know this is kinda short. But I'm sort of making things up along the way because of the loop holes I forgot to consider. But hey, if it's short, readers will have a more easy time reading right? Ok, I want reviews! (makes an evil face) by the way, in this story, Raiin (OC and replacement of Sakura) will pop out here and there and some of the story lines are not according to the real story so if you need some answers pls check out Master's Tale, it's another fic where i placed a lot of ninja elements in, ninja fights, ninjutsus and all that, and also some of my Naruto parings are also there. And when you do that please review also. Thanks in advance. 


	4. Go with the Flow

Chapter 3: Go with the flow

A/N hello again. Intro of Raiin in this chapter. Pls read and Review. I'll keep this story short by the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Raiin, and Regan.

* * *

It's already been a week since Shikamaru left the Sand village. After he returned home, his life went back to normal, with missions, cloud watching… but just a little different in life. Although he couldn't say that he was happy or sad. He's happy because he was in love and had confessed to the girl. He's sad because he couldn't be with the girl. This was shown on his face and his friends were clearly aware of it.

As for the girl, she's worst off. With her retired status, she sat at the place where she shared with the person she loved, watching the sand and wind everyday, from morning to night. Her brothers could do nothing to help although she's free to go anywhere she desire, her mind is as blur as their sky.

The week was torturous to the both of them. He knew he had to do something, so does she. But neither could free the other from the misery they share. Being strong headed since young, she never subtle to any problem or challenge. That goes the same for men too. And being lazy and oblivious to matters doesn't concern him since young, he never know what was love and how to deal with it. An IQ of over 200 is certainly not helping either.

Perhaps somebody just has to help the two, someone to spark the reaction and help confront the problem…

So after the horrible week, their savior arrived.

"You came at the right time you know." Kankuro said as he led her to the office of the great Kazekage.

"What happened? You sounded worried…" Raiin (OC from master's tale) said, keeping up the pace of Kankuro. Her apprentice, Regan struggled to keep up. "I'm a leaf, an ally of sand. So if there's anything I could do just say."

"Erm, I'll put you through Gaara first and settle your problem first before dealing with us." A door loomed ahead of them. "He's waiting for you already."

They entered the room and walked across the bare floor to a table infront. Gaara sat there with several sand nins standing behind him.

"Kazekage-sama." Raiin said as she bowed. Her apprentice followed suit.

"Welcome…" Gaara said in his monotone trademark.

"I'm here to seek shelter…" Raiin began "For a day or two. Due to sandstorm outside…"

"Sandstorm?" Gaara spoke of interest. Raiin straightened and pointed backwards with her thumb. Gaara saw Regan and knew. "Alright, as an ally of sand I welcome the leaves to my village."

"I appreciate that by the way." Raiin stated. Though her relationship with the sand nins before were on ups and downs, but it turned out well after her team rescued Gaara from Akatsuki's hands before. "Oh yea, Kankuro here says there's trouble…"

"Yes." Gaara interrupted. "Not outside, but on the inside."

Raiin blinked several times and turned her attention to Kankuro, who gave a sigh and shook his head.

"Temari." She said finally, and received nods.

* * *

Temari laid on her back at the same spot again, looking up to the sand in the wind. Then from far she heard footsteps. Gentle footsteps, from a girl. Then there was flapping from clothes. Temari sat up and watched as hair billowing in the winds appeared.

"Raiin." Temari said in shock as the smiley faced appeared.

"Konichiwa!" Raiin gave a small wave with her hand and walked over. Somehow, seeing a leaf brought comfort to Temari, but just that tiny bit. Raiin sat down beside her and lay down. "I see what you mean now."

Temari followed and gazed up the sandy sky.

"You know, if I were you, I would have packed up and left here." Raiin said. "After all, I've found what I was looking for."

Temari remained silent as Raiin began to talk.

"Since young, I swore to protect people precious to me, even till I die. These people gave me a meaning in life. And nothing can stop me from helping them find happiness. I fought battles, match-make others and so on. Seeing their ultimate happy face is what that keeps me going in this world. The circle of people I want to protect has increased dramatically. However it didn't add pressure to me, it only increases my happiness level and put more meaning to live."

Temari turned to look at her friend. No matter what their status, background of believes, Raiin treats everyone like a family. She has seen more things than her villages advisors, her words are certainly worth listening to now.

"You have retired from the ninja world, Temari, although at such a young age. But it just goes to show you that it's time you settle down. Ninjas, trainers, ordinary people what so ever. They are still human. Human will have to settle down one day. Pride is what that destroys this fact." Raiin continued. Temari turned to her in shock.

"When I was in the outside world, I saw many people with careers, status, looks, money, everything!" Raiin related. "They are at the top of their life. It was the pride that caused them their happiness, women especially. In the past, women there are considered nothing, child bearers, maids, someone for company… Now that they made a name for themselves, they have pride. And they refuse to settle down even when their life-long happiness is at their doorstep. All because of pride.

"Our world is becoming like theirs. And you, pal is like one of them. But the Almighty one helped you. You retired at such a young age. Other women of the modern days would only give in when they are tired of their glory. And at that time, their happiness had run away. Then they regretted. You my friend, I know you have a strong sense of pride. Now that He had given you this path, might as well follow it. He gave you a jump start already."

Temari sat up and looked down, her mind spinning. There's a question she wanted to ask, but was afraid. But Raiin knew better.

"Your actions showed that you love him. Staying here for almost a week staring up to that is enough to tell you already." Raiin sat up too and put a comforting arm around her. "Well, I must say that Shikamaru is also having a hard time too, maybe even harder than yours. He confessed his love for you right?"

Temari gave a slow nod.

"And you didn't reply him."

She gave another nod.

"He's unsure then. He wants to know your answer. And he acts like every day is just like before to hide his sadness. He's a man you know."

"Then what should I do?" Temari looked up.

"Follow your heart." Raiin smiled. "Although I must say that my cupid bow is getting bored. Bows are meant to shoot arrows, not for showcase in a collection." She stood up and gave a stretch. "The sand and leaf have an alliance. No point brooding over it. Gaara and Kankuro also want the best for you. Your antidote is in konoha. And there's someone in konoha who needs your medicine." She gave Temari a wink.

Finally, in a week, Temari smiled, happily. She stood and gave her friend a hug.

"Thank you." She said, tears welling.

"Save your tears for later. Ninja tears are precious. And the ones you are about to shed is to be saved for reunion." Raiin said comically. Temari looked up. "I'm leaving for Konoha about tomorrow. Want to come along? Or you want to go first?"

"I'll leave with you." Temari said happily.

"I must warn you first. That brat is slow in moving. Took me such a long time just to get here…" Raiin said, making a face.

"It's alright. I need to think also." Temari said.

"Alright, go pack your things then. And tell your brothers where you are going." Raiin smiled. Temari didn't need another word as she scurried off. Raiin then gave a smirk as she took out her Fame Checker.

"Hello? Ino? It's me. Do me a favour?" Raiin spoke to her friend back in Konoha through the fame checker, a plan forming in her head.


	5. Reunion Rhapsody

Chapter 4: Reunion Rhapsody

A/N hey hey, haven't been updating. Thanks for the reviews. AmberFox and Lyell, I'm sorry because I just can't imagine them fighting. I'm a 'happy ever after person', but if you are looking for some fighting scenes, just wait a while because there is going to be a fight, a big fight where two lovers fight for the sake of being able to love tomorrow. Or you can read Master's tale. Twilightstaruby, thanks for the review again. I will want to continue this story, because this is what will keep me going and my means of survival in that new world I went. I'll need your help and support. And to all other readers, especially Cher Zephyris if you are here, I'll also need your help and support, for that's what keep all the writers here at going.

* * *

So at snail pace, the trio left the village of sand and headed for Konoha. Raiin tried to go as fast as she could. Being bored for a week walking in the forests due to her apprentice not being a ninja, Raiin decided to train Regan. Temari's spirits lifted as each step she took brought her closer to her love. It's been a long time she actually walked a distance. Other times she just ran or leaped. Plus, it gave her time to think. But whenever she thought of what to say when they finally met, she'd want to turn back, only to be stopped by Raiin. A week later, the gates of Konoha loomed before them.

"Ok, let's go!" Raiin said happily, glad to be home. "You, don't create trouble for me." She pointed to Regan. "And you," she turned to Temari. "Don't you dare run away."

The three made their way through the streets to the stone figures of the previous Hokages. Then up the stairs to the Fifth Hokage's office. From the corner of her eye, she saw a signal. Raiin smiled to herself as she muttered 'Show time'.

"Are we going to see the Hokage?" Regan asked, breaking the silence. "That lady we saw?"

"Duh…" Raiin gave him a puzzled look. Although he was suppose to create such a conversation to break the silence but he could have picked a better, or rather, more intelligent topic. Temari would be unnerved by such a stupid question… "Remember what I told you."

A chuunin stood before the door. He looked at the trio who just arrived and was about to question about the unfamiliar face of Regan when Raiin, without another word, knocked on the door and pushed. Tsunade sat behind the desk with Shizune carrying Ton-Ton behind her.

"Finally." Tsunade said as she rose to hug her leaf. Raiin returned her welcome.

"It's not my fault…" Raiin said, casting a look at Regan. Then she leaned forward a little and whispered. "Ino should have told you."

"Yes." Tsunade whispered back. "And what a surprise to see you, Temari. Welcome."

Temari gave a bow and straightened. Now I just need my getaway, Raiin thought

Then Regan gave a cry of anguish.

"Are you alright?" Shizune rushed forward, letting go of the little pig she was holding.

"Yeah… must be an old illness. I haven't eaten anything since morning. I have gastric problems back at home." Regan said sheepishly.

"You are such a pain to bring on journey…" Raiin rolled her eyes. Then she walked over and picked him up and led him to the door. "I'll bring him back to my place first." She turned back to Tsunade, who gave a nod. Then as they made their way down the stairs, the others could still hear Raiin's complains.

"Well, she's coming good as a teacher." Tsunade commented. Then she turned to the sand. " I'll need to take care of a little matter with Shizune. You can find your way around here right?"

"Yes." Temari gave a polite reply.

"Then you'll make your way to the tavern you used to stay."

"Yes. Thank you." Temari bowed and left. The tavern is not far from the office, just two streets and a turn. So off she went, strolling around the place. Ino quietly followed her on top of the buildings. She gave a look at the deserted intersection ahead of her and prayed that this would work. Then from far she saw the white figure she was expecting. Then silently, she leaped and disappeared.

Temari walked the streets, unaware of what's going on. Raiin had agreed to help her deal with the current situation, but now that she's gone and Temari may meet Shikamaru anywhere, anytime. She struggled to think of something to say when they finally met. Little did she know that the cupid bow of Konoha was actually nearby, with a full plan in her mind.

Shikamaru dragged his legs along the streets.

"This is troublesome. Women…" he complained to himself. Ino had asked him to meet her at the intersection, beside the building where he usually watched clouds. Fierce as she was, Shikamaru agreed so as to avoid more troublesome matters. He gave a yawn as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Raiin, so you think this will work?" Ino questioned.

"I think so, you know, I'm really unsure of how the two will react after they see each other, here and at this time…" Raiin sighed. The least she could do for her two friends is this. "Whatever it is, I've done my best and they had better not screw this up."

"Ten Ten would have had a better plan." Ino remarked.

"At this moment, by the looks of it, yes." Raiin said sarcastically. The streets were deserted, thanks to Tsunade-sama. The two kunoichis perched on a building watching the intersection. Two figures came at right angles and were going to meet in a few minutes more. Just as they thought that everything was right…

"Yo! Shikamaru!" Kiba's voice rang. The two kunoichis flinched. "What's up?"

"I've no idea, Ino asked me to meet her. Women are really hard to understand…" shikamaru sighed.

"Shimatta!" Ino gasped as the two ninjas down below started talking.

"Now they will never make it there in time!" Raiin cursed. She got to do something! Temari was still walking, her eyes fixed on the ground, ears oblivious of what's going on the next street. "There must be something!" then her attention was switched to the little white dog on Kiba's head. Then, as though coincidence, a cat was walking on the roof they were standing on. Raiin grabbed it and casted a genjutsu on it with her eyes. The next moment, the cat sprang and ran in the direction of the two ninjas. Akamaru caught sight of the cat and took off after it.

"Oui! Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as he, too, took off after the two. "Mate!" Shikamaru was momentary stunned. Then he gave another sigh and walked on.

"Phew…" Ino heaved a sigh of relieve as Shikamaru began to walk again. "That was some thinking!"

"I know, keep watching." Raiin simply said, mind completely empty except to make this a success. Perhaps the two's future may depend on this day, nobody ever will know. And also to bear in mind, what if tomorrow never comes…

The two figures inched near the intersection, the two kunoichis gulped. They walked and walked. Raiin clenched her fists. Ino rested her hand on her chest to calm herself down. The two were already at the edge of the intersection, just another step they will meet each other. The two kunoichis shut their eyes as they waited for the crucial second…

"Ha! Temari!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Shi-shikamaru…" Temari shrieked. The two kunoichis jerked opened their eyes and saw the two stopped at the intersection, in utter shock.

"Temari…" Shikamaru said quietly. "You are here…"

"Hai…I…" Temari started. "I came… I came here… to… to…" Temari was desperately finding the right words she had rehearsed over and over in her mind.

"Oh no…" Raiin screamed inside herself. Ino beside her was grabbing her arm so tightly that she thought her hand was going to break. But Raiin decided that whatever they are going to say is between them. She and Ino need to make sure that no one comes along when this is still on. She glanced around the streets and saw nobody. Curiosity got better of her and she glanced back at the two.

Temari was on the verge of breaking down as she didn't want to ruin this chance, but at the same time she wasn't mentally prepared to handle this. It's not like her to have tears welling and stuttering.

However Shikamaru knew better. Temari came here all the way was enough answer he needed. By instinct, he stepped forward and pressed the Sand's head onto his shoulder. Temari struggled to hold back the tears, which a Shinobi isn't allowed to shed. She held up her head to prevent the tears from falling, but she saw, high up on the roof was a figure she'll never mistake.

"Save your tears for later. Ninja tears are precious. And the ones you are about to shed are to be saved for reunion." Raiin's words rang in her head as she saw her. Raiin smiled to her. Temari buried her head once again in Shikamaru's shoulder and cried.

"Cry out. You'll feel better." Shikamaru soothed as he stroked her back to calm her. Then he tightened his hands around her, holding her.

Ino smiled finally and Raiin leaped to the opposite building. Shikamaru saw her land on the rooftop. Raiin pointed to the tall building and Shikamaru looked in the pointed direction. It was his special seat for looking at clouds. Shikamaru smiled a little and let go of the Sand. Using the back of his hand he wiped off the tears on her face and took her hand. The two then walked in the direction of the building Raiin was pointing and climbed.

"I don't think you've seen clouds here in Konoha." Shikamaru smiled as he turned back to her.

Temari's eyes softened and clutched his arm, as the two began to climb the stairs. Down below, Raiin gave Ino a hi-fi as they cheered 'mission accomplished'. She looked up into the sky. There were a lot of clouds and the sky was a beautiful blue. She said a little prayer, like every other time.

Up there, at the top of the building, Temari snuggled close to Shikamaru on the bench and he had his arm around her. They didn't say anything, just plain cloud gazing.


	6. Cloud Chords

Chapter 5: Cloud Chords

A/N hello once again. anyhow, let me address some matters. To reviewer 200 IQ thanks for the review, and yes, my characters are OOC… ok, I have to admit they are… but I'm the naïve sort of type, so my romance stories are a little ;;; for some people, some people used to say that love can change a person's habits, heroes may fail when they comes to love… I know someone out there (You know who you are) is going to say 'a leopard never changes it's spots', when that happens, I can only sigh. For now, the story.

* * *

The clouds took different shapes as they drifted across the endless blue sky. The wind was mild; it was just another peaceful day. This day, two different, yet similar people were watching the carefree clouds. Little was spoken, because words are useless, especially to those who are connected by heart, or maybe not. 

"Ne, Shikamaru…" Temari started as she turned to one side and rested her head on her arm.

"Nanda?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Why do you like watching clouds?" Temari asked as she curiously studied the lazy ninja's lazy face.

"Because it's the only activity that is not troublesome." Shikamaru closed his eyes as he answered. He knew she was watching her. He didn't feel uncomfortable. In fact, he quite enjoys the attention. It was the second day since their reunion, and all they had done was just watching clouds. It wasn't such a bad thing after all as they both enjoy it, and also each other's company. Shikamaru was back watching his clouds with a smile in his heart and Temari was back feeling happily. Thanks to their cupid.

"Then what about you?" it was Shikamaru's turn to ask. He still had his eyes closed but his features showed hint of curiosity and unmistakably, a grin.

Temari turned back to face the sky, face reddened. She didn't want to admit that it was him who got her interested in other aspects of life. Relaxing, for example. Raiin's words rang in her head again. "Human will have to settle down one day. Pride is what that destroys this fact."

"Because of you…" Temari said softly. She still didn't get around to tell him her feelings. Now, she started doubting whether she'll ever get to do so. Shikamaru's grin widened as she made her comment. He opened his eyes slowly and turned them to peek at her. She was watching the clouds with a confused mind. As though being read, Temari tries to change a subject. "Raiin says you play Shogi."

"Yes. Mostly, if I'm not watching the clouds." Shikamaru answered, wishing Temari hadn't brought that out, because he didn't want to bore her with such a 'old-man' game, like what they say. But, whenever it's a topic one likes, he never gets to escape the clutches of talking about it. "Hey you are a strategist right?"

"Um." She hummed her 'yes' and turned to look at him. He had that far-off look on his face. "Want to challenge me to a game?"

Shikamaru jerked his head to face her. He didn't expect her start him off; he had expected her to say that he was boring and act like an old man. So instead of saying 'yes'…

"Even if we played, I would have let you win…" Shikamaru said without thinking, and realized that he had really screwed up this time. However, Temari just laughed.

"Giving up again?"

"A man cannot be fighting a woman." He said, face reddened.

"Still at that men and women crap again?" She smirked. Shikamaru turned his face to the other side to hide his embarrassment. He realized that the conceited tone in her voice had disappeared since the last time she said this to him. They were making progress. No doubt. He sighed and sat upright. Temari was puzzled and did so, putting her hand on his. "What's wrong?"

Shikamaru was jumped a little at her touch, which was warm and comforting.

"Nothing… just…" Shikamaru shook his head. He twined his fingers around that hand and held on to it. Though he may appear calm, but deep down he had been so nervous since the day she saved him.

"Shikamaru…"

He looked up at her. Her eyes were filled with emotions. Worried, sad, afraid, happy, confused… At that moment he just wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her. It just hurt him to see her unhappy. He would go the distance for her; he would journey a thousand miles just to be with her. Even she didn't actually tell him how she felt about him, he was all right with it. As long as she is happy, he would sacrifice anything.

"Shikamaru?" Temari had that worried look again. He must be staring at her for a moment already. He blinked his eyes a few times.

"Iie, nande mo nai…" Shikamaru muttered. _No, it's nothing_.

Temari tightened her grip on his hand.

"Shikamaru, I …" she started, summoning all the courage she could. But Shikamaru didn't give her that chance. Instead, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his other hand around her. Temari was a little astonished at such an action, but she was in total shock when he pressed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened in shock, he let go of her hand and took her in his arms. Temari gave in and clung onto his neck as she answered his kiss. _He initiated this, despite his character_. She thought and smiled to herself. She deepened the kiss and brought herself closer to him. _I must be mad to be doing this…_ Shikamaru thought, but when he found her responding to him, he felt sure the answer to his question is a positive one. How he wished he could stay like this forever. How she wished she could stop time and live in that moment.

* * *

From afar, a few figures were watching them. Among them was Ino. Her heart sighed as she saw the couple, not because she is interested in her own teammate, but the teammate of her teammate's love, Kankuro. Naturally she is happy for her teammate, but there weren't any news of Kankuro. _Perhaps no news is good news_, she told herself.

* * *

Shikamaru broke the contact they were sharing and looked into her eyes. Then he pressed her head onto his shoulder and held her. Temari snuggled close to him. They held each other for a very long time, enjoying the moment. Her fan lay beside her on the bench; his shadow was cast over it. Shikamaru gazed up to the sky again, but, once again, the clouds were not as beautiful and appealing as whom he was holding. He rested his head on hers, and soon, they fell asleep.

* * *

The sunset was striking, as the two awoke and watched as the sun retreated and the moon rose. 

"Hungry?" Shikamaru asked, smiling joyfully. Temari nodded and they got up. Shikamaru took her hand and they walked down the steps. At that time, hopefully they could find a place to eat as majority of the ninjas are back from missions. They entered one of the eating-place and spotted familiar figures. His teammates and the other teams were sitting around the table chatting. Ino spotted them and waved, beckoning them over. They walked past the other tables and reached the inner side of the place.

"Are…" Naruto appeared shocked to see the two together, holding hands. "Why…" before he could even finish his sentence Raiin, and Sasuke, sitting on both sides of him pressed his head down into his bowl of Ramen.

"He. So that's where you went that day. If it wasn't for Akamaru, I would have caught a good show." Kiba smirked as Akamaru barked. Raiin and Ino laughed inwardly.

"Great progress, Shikamaru." Asuma, Shikamaru and Ino's teacher-in-charge added in, with his future bride Kurenai, teacher-in-charge of Kiba's team sitting beside him.

"Chey!" Shikamaru turned to one side to hide his color. The teachers and ninjas laughed. Even Temari was grinning.

"That is of course! If he screwed whatever we planned I would have him slaughtered!" Ino laughed loudly.

"Planed?" Shikamaru and Temari said together. Ino tucked into her food while Raiin answered a phone call to escape their doings.

"Eh!" Raiin suddenly burst out. "You are really a troublesome person!" She stood up angrily. Her apprentice was at attention. "Sorry pals got to go."

"Eh! Naze?" Naruto cried with his mouth full of Ramen. _Huh? Why?_

"That troublesome Lance… got into some trouble and I'm supposed to be there to clear up a mess. Though I may be a master but I'm certainly not a cleaner." She stood up with her apprentice. "Ha, now the two of you can take these seats, there aren't anymore so you better make do with this. You don't want your girlfriend to go back hungry." Raiin said with a voice that contained a certain amount of laugh. Shikamaru went red and Temari looked down "Well, the others, you can continue to tease these two for all you want, unfortunately I'm not able to join in the fun."

She collected her things and bid her fellow ninjas goodbye. She left shortly with her apprentice, but just a second before she left, Temari looked back at her. Raiin gave her an assuring nod. She smiled confidently and sat down with Shikamaru. The other leaf ninjas treated her like a family and she felt comfortable with them. She must say, that this was the most happiest meal she ever eaten in her whole life.

* * *

Outside of the village of sand, the shadowy figures emerged. Two of them leaped off and headed for the village, while the others retreated back to the shadows…

* * *

A/N ok ok, I know there are a few questions to be answered. First of all, the paring of Ino and Kankuro. Just one of my crazy ideas when I was still writing Master's tale. Theirs would be in another story, but it'll depend on a lot of factors whether it would be posted or not. Next Asuma and Kurenai. Haha, I just thought the two look nice together, especially when they appeared outside the sweet shop that day (after the war and that itachi and kisame were in the village). Lance, just another side character (not really important). shogi, it's a game of chess. Anyway anyway, reviews please, for those who had reviewed and those who have not. having a bad hang over after this chapter. Setus (Actually spelt as Cetus, the sea monster in Greek Mythology), i am a cold-blooded, merciless sea monster. it's a miracle this story even lasted this long... perhaps my characters aren't the ones OOC. it should be me! haha 


	7. Toil and Trouble

Chapter 6: Toil and Trouble

A/N Hello everyone again. Amberfox and Lyell, thanks for the second review. Appreciated that really. And special note to Cher Zephyris, happy birthday! And that Romanji written review… Now back to my story, note that this is a romance story, not some action adventure-fighting novel. So, this chapter (warning) is all about the trouble that's coming on, it may be a little crappy, but let's just say that it's a major part of the chronic trouble that stirs in the ninja world. My advice is that just take this chapter as background information (if you find it horrible because my fighting skills sucked). **So expect a fast-paced chapter**. But keep your reviews coming. Thanks. Somehow I feel that having Raiin in this story seems to be kind of irritating, especially to Naruto fans who have been watching the manga or anime for a long time, suddenly our pink-haired kunoichi is being replaced by a raven-haired, busy-body, annoying scroll wielder. Anyhow, she's just a side character who pops out of nowhere to clear things up. Cleaner, no doubt. So just bear with her appearance in the story. Focus your attention on Temari and Shikamaru.

Disclaimer: I just realize that I forgot to put this all the while… silly me. Ok, everything else doesn't belong to me except Raiin and Regan, and of course the story line… just the story line. Fine. Parts of the story line.

Credit: a big credit to Twilight-staruby. Thanks for helping me edit this chapter; your writing skills rock totally. And thanks for your support throughout my time in fanfiction.

* * *

Clouds are free; skies are of a clear blue. There was not a single sign of rain for the whole week, not a hint of dark clouds, no sign of an impending storm. This came as good news to the ever-vigilant cloud-watchers.

Tsunade sat before her desk that day, Shizune was out, Ino was tending to her mother's flower shop, Chouji was, as usual, busy eating, Kiba was out with his team on a mission while Naruto and his team were training on that day itself. The Hokage flipped through the news and reached out for her tea. Once again, the cup cracked before she had even touched it.

_Trouble…_ she thought to herself. She looked into the sky, only to find that it was clear. No hint of a storm. Yet that worried her more than it comforted her. For it was often said that peace would come before a violent storm…

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari were back at their special spot that day as was their habit, gazing at the clouds and conversing about anything that came to mind. It had been a while since the two had had any time alone because of the fact that Shikamaru had several missions during the week and had to leave Temari alone in the village. 

Now that Temari's friend Raiin was gone, she wandered the streets alone, occasionally going out with Ino or to visit the Fifth. Kunoichis in the village were quite rare, and the only ones she knew were Raiin, Ino, Tenten and Hinata, all of whom were either busy or absent. Tenten had gone on journey with Neji, leaving Gai-sensei and Lee to do missions by themselves, which they gladly took to. Hinata had begun her training with her father soon after Neji had left. There were just not many people Temari could get to whenever she felt the need to talk to someone.

Shikamaru, after his missions would always go straight to their special spot, where Temari would be waiting for him. Then the two would gaze at clouds together, talk about everything and anything under the sun or play shogi. Shikamaru never kept his word on letting her win in the games. Every time Temari forced him into a difficult situation, he'll resume his thinking pose and think up of a perfect strategy to win the game. Temari doesn't mind being defeated; it just showed her that he's a sturdy and reliable partner. Though he was not keeping his word, it was understood that he would lose himself completely when he played.

They were happy together, which was what really counts when everything comes down to it and were occasionally being teased by their peers about their 'lovey-dovey' behavior to one another. Being together did wonders for them, so it would seem. Temari had changed a lot since her arrival; she became gentler and less prone to sarcasm. Shikamaru became more protective and participative. They look a lot like a loving couple, walking hand in hand on streets and doing everything together.

Yet their love was about to undergo a challenging test lying ahead, which would really test their limits and love for one another.

* * *

"Nade?" Temari exclaimed with shock as she stood in front of the fifth's desk. "Gaara wa…" 

"Yes, they have got him again." Tsunade sighed as she faced the Sand. The news had come as quickly as it had gone in the middle of the day. Shikamaru and his team were out on mission and so there were no one else there she can go to. Tsunade walked over to her and placed a hand on Temari's shoulder. "What will you do?"

"I'll go back and rescue my brother." Temari looked up with determination, the words coming without thinking.

"I see. I will respect your decision. You will go on first and when the first team of ninjas return, I'll send them over to your village immediately." Tsunade stopped, and then added, "Be careful."

"I will, and…" Temari stopped, unsure if she could say the next few words. What will Shikamaru say if she left without him knowing? She hated to have to do that to him.

"I know. I'll let him know as soon as possible." Tsunade gave her an assuring smile.

Temari bowed and left. She'll need to get back to the village of sand as soon as possible. Her mind wandered aimlessly as she was worried for her brother and the village, yet at the same time, for Shikamaru. If only she knew what to do…

A face flashed across her mind. _Raiin, if only you could advise me now…_ She thought and prayed as she leaped from tree to tree, heading towards the village of sand. Her wits are not helping her to think of a proper plan, her mind being as confused as it is now.

_Shikamaru..._

* * *

"Ahh… mennokusen!" Raiin cried as she appeared in front of Lance at an outside seat of a café. _That's troublesome!_

"Sorry! But, hey, aren't you the one who's 'smart and logical'?" Lance smirked as he made quotation marks with his fingers. He had been waiting for her to arrive at the café in the city.

"Oh, so you are telling me that you are stupid and illogical? That's great to hear." Raiin said sarcastically, an identical smirk appearing on her face. She is now in Goldenrod City (Hehe, pokemon's city) with her apprentice, clearing up a mess created by another team of troublemakers. She reached out for Lance's cup of beverage, but before she even touched it, the cup cracked, sending the liquid it contained to burst out of it in a rush like a dam.

"Hey!" Lance exclaimed, reaching out for a napkin to stop the spilling. But Raiin wasn't listening. A feeling of unease came over her.

Raiin looked up to the sky and saw nothing but a vast blue and several scattered clouds. Nothing else. Her thoughts went back to the cup and the feeling of unease came back.

_What's going on?_

* * *

Tsunade groaned mentally as she broke the news to Shikamaru and his team. Shikamaru's tired face was filled with horror within seconds. His immediate reaction had been to leave for the village of Sand. Akatsuki would not spare her. He didn't know what he could do even if he went there; he wasn't strong enough to fight them. But he did know that he needed to protect her and be there with her no matter what. 

"Yes, I'm sending you and Kakashi's team to the village now." Tsunade said seriously. Within a few more minutes, the two teams were gathered outside the village gates with their equipment all packed. Naruto had his face flushed with extreme fury, Sasuke was ready to explode, Kakashi and Asuma were as worried. Ino and Shikamaru had fear written on their faces as Tsunade stood before them, briefing them. Then after a salute, they took off. Shikamaru hoped to catch up with Temari on the way and prayed that she's fine.

They just got the chance to be together and he didn't want it to end like this. He did not blame her for leaving so soon, but he was worried for her. This is the first time he's been worried and terrified for someone, a woman. Someone he loved.

"Please, be safe. Be safe." Shikamaru chanted as he leaped from tree to tree. His mind was filled with blissful memories of him and Temari together and terror of their short yet beautiful relationship ending.

Ino just hoped that Kankuro was safe and not do anything stupid. Naruto wished he could tear Akatsuki apart. Sasuke was filled with anxiety at finally getting to finish his business with his brother. Kakashi and Asuma just hoped that in the end everything would turn out fine, as the last time they had a strong ally with them. They traveled fast and furious, and within two and a half days, they reached the village.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not here?" Shikamaru demanded as Baki, Temari and Kankuro's former teacher-in-charge came out to meet them. They were tired after speeding through the forests and lands. Shikamaru just got the news that Temari had traveled non-stop to get home. 

"She and Kankuro took off to chase the team of three the moment she arrived." The sand teacher sighed. Shikamaru slump down onto the ground and Ino broke down. "Come into the village first… its already four days since it happened again."

"Iie, it won't be the same this time." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Asuma asked him, with a horrified and puzzled look on his face.

Kakashi turned up to look in the direction of the sky and almost immediately, there was a loud explosion on the other side of the village. The ground shook violently and the ninjas sped across the village to where the blast came from. The village border was torn right through. The smoke cleared a little, a few figures stood.

Naruto gritted his teeth and muttered curses under his breath, Sasuke clenched his fists as his sharingan replaced his black eyes. The worry in Shikamaru's eyes turned into fury as they saw some of the Akatsuki members standing away from them, among them were Itachi and Kisame.

* * *

Temari and Kankuro had chased after the three Akatsuki ninjas across the land and into other regions secretly. Tired as they were, they could not just leave their brother in their hands again. So when they finally reached a plain outside of a city, they confronted Akatsuki. Being two versus three, Temari and Kankuro were at a great disadvantage. What is more, they are S-Ranked criminals. Temari opened her magnificent fan and Kankuro took out his puppets. Her mind automatically went to Shikamaru, hoping he would not come after her and get himself into danger. At the same time, she was wishing that he were here, as he'll know what to do. She was facing opponents stronger than herself, and she wonder if she would ever get the chance to see Shikamaru again and tell him that she love him. Tears started welling, but she held them back. She had to fight, if not, who knows if they would go after Konoha again and if so, Shikamaru would be in danger. She must protect the people precious to her. Right now, these people are her brothers and Shikamaru. 

_They were different enemies_, Kankuro thought, _but that doesn't mean they aren't like the one before_. Kankuro cringed at that thought as he remembered the other time with the other Akatsuki puppeteer. Two of the cloaked figures came forward, and Temari and Kankuro braced themselves…

Little did they know that the strongest ally they can get at that moment is somewhere within two hundred steps away from them. They had traveled for so long and unknowingly that across the plain they are standing now would be somewhere called Goldenrod City...

* * *

Back in Konoha… 

Tsunade was prepared for the worst. On her desk was a lottery ticket that read 'first prize'. There were no missions that day, for she didn't allow them, except for the Kakashi's and Asuma's teams. Jiraiya was in her office with her. The other ninja teams were situated outside on the plaza below the stone figures of the previous Hokages, be it Genins, Chuunins, tokubetsu Jounins, Jounins and Anbu. The entire population of ninjas was out on guard while the residents were safely hidden away. The same mistake won't be made again, history won't repeat itself, not with Tsunade-sama, the Fifth Hokage in charge. …

Then in the distance, another explosion was heard.

"Kita!" Tsunade stood up. _They are here._ Jiraiya nodded and the two disappeared from the room…

* * *

A/N, the naggy me again. Ok, I'm sorry! This chapter is so... (Sighs) anyway, I wish I could skip the fighting scenes. BUT! I'm putting this up for the reader's votes. So if you want to see fighting scenes please tell me so by putting it in your reviews. Also give me some ideas on how to fight and how you want to continue the story. (That time I wrote fighting scenes in my Master's tale, to me it's all right, but no one reviewed so...) Anyhow, I'm really sorry for this chapter. I'm really out of my mind. And also I copied some parts from the manga... 


	8. Alliance

Chapter 7: Alliance

A/N hey everyone I'm back! Sorry it took so long as I had writer's block and went to do two other stories, 2nd attempt and series of naruto fairy tales. Both under naruto category. This chapter will be from the point of view of Temari mostly. Enjoy! and don't forget to review.

* * *

Clouds sailed across the sky with the most graceful movements. The wind picked up a series of scents. The upper portion of the world seemed to be at rest, but the lower half was immersed in utter chaos. 

On the outskirts of Goldenrod city, the serene grass was trampled and the edge of the forest was almost destroyed. Three broken puppets with its fragments scattered about. Sand poured around the grass. A tattered fan lay nearby. The three sand ninjas lay facedown, struggling to get up.

Gaara had awoken and joined in the fight with his siblings. No matter how united they are, spirits high to fight, they were after all, facing the most dangerous ninjas of the ninja world. Gaara had refrained from releasing the Shukaku, hence he was way off his limit. Kankuro had been poisoned again. Her brothers are in grave danger, no matter how tired she is, how much damage she had taken, she must protect her brothers, no matter what.

"Looks like you are the only one left." The cloaked figured sneered. "We need the monster, so he'll live. We have no need of the puppeteer, besides the poison will kill him in three days. And lastly, you."

Temari's eyes filled with horror. She forced herself up. Her weapon, the magnificent fan was destroyed, even if it was made out of the best metal. How is she going to fight, she had no idea. She crouched over her two brothers and wept. Her most trusted weapon is gone, the fan she used to fight countless enemies, completed many missions with it, fought the one she loved with it. The one she loved. Shikamaru automatically came to her mind.

"Where are you? Shikamaru?" Temari thought in her broken heart. At that moment, it felt like the world has come to an end, all her loved ones are gone, her brothers, the village, Shikamaru… She was all alone… her mind was filled with memories of her life. How she grew up, she trained, all the way till the time when she finally stood in the arena, awaiting Shikamaru to begin the Chuunin exam.

She fought with her fan against an empty-handed Shikamaru. All the while thinking that she'll win with her ferocious winds. In the end she was caught unguarded by a shadow.

Then it reminded her of the time when she went all the way out to the open to rescue Shikamaru against the sound nins. He was tired out of so many battles, yet she taunted him with sarcastic remarks. But she fixed the situation by a summoning jutsu and a smile.

Then the last time was when she arrived at the stadium to aid Shikamaru in his fights. (Master's tale plot) She sent him into the air with her winds, with every intention of fighting the enemy instead of him. And she amended the circumstances by riding on her fan and saving Shikamaru. Then he escorted her and her brothers back to their village, their first star gazing, the wind and sand watching, the dilemma, the reunion, the cloud watching, the kiss…

"Humph, fancy that. A ninja crying." The cloaked figure laughed evilly. Temari is weeping hard. She spun around abruptly and faced the three, cloaked figures. She wiped off her tears and looked at them with determination.

"I'll protect them, even if I have to die!" Temari announced, her pride coming back to her. She looked at her trusty companion, and back at the three figures. She raised her hands and summoned the last chakra she had.

"Dai Kamaitachi no jutsu!" she cried as she flung her hands out. Huge torrents of wind headed for the three nins in different directions. It was seen that the three figures were trapped inside the torrents. Temari thought she had succeeded. She sank into the ground out of tiredness.

Then from the torrents came another torrent of wind. One of the cloaked figures had repelled back the torrent, sending it in Temari's direction. The rest of the wind was reduced by the two other figures. Temari tried to stand up to block the torrent but was too tired to move. She knew it was the end.

"Sayonara, Shikamaru…" Temari let one last tear flow down her cheek. Her mind was filled with the most beautiful memories she shared with Shikamaru.

* * *

Far away, Shikamaru just managed to catch his enemy with his shadow. A huge gust of wind picked up. He had a bad feeling. 

"Temari!"

* * *

WHAM! 

Temari jerked open her eyes to see what the loud explosion was. Strips of scrolls wrapped around the torrent of wind and reduced it. The scrolls headed for the cloaked figures. They countered the attacks by dodging and blocking.

"Who's there?" one of the figures shouted.

The scrolls retreated and spiraled in front of Temari and her brothers. The scrolls then took form to a figure wearing white, the familiar hair billowing in the wind, hand raised.

"You've got guts, really." The figure groaned as if a troublesome matter had looked her up.

"Raiin!" Temari exclaimed in relief. An ally, a strong and reliable ally.

Raiin cast a concerned look at Temari.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. But why are you here?" Temari asked. Raiin threw up her hands and complained.

"That damn Lance… Drag me all the way to Goldenrod City for nothing. Just a little trouble with some hooligans who were in support of the former evil organizations." Raiin cursed. "But, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here." She turned and faced the Akatsuki members.

"So you are the famous Scroll Ninja of the Leaf? We're in luck today, we'll have a monster and three sacred scrolls." One of them laughed.

"Buy one get three free? No such bargains in the world." Raiin said sarcastically. "I'm here to help my friends. Or rather, taisetsu no nakama. (precious friends)."

"Another one of the childish leaf beliefs."

"Oh yea, whatever you people are up to, I've no interest in knowing. You are after Gaara, I'll over look it. But you were hurting my subordinate's girlfriend, and my other subordinate's secret admirer. And most importantly, we leaf's most important friend." Raiin's voice turned cold. "That, I cannot allow."

Then without another word, she did many complicated hand seals.

"You can't fight them all three at once!" Temari shrieked. She doesn't want to see another friend in trouble. Raiin was her first friend from Konoha.

"No…" Raiin said as three lights of purple, green and yellow appeared out of her body and took form in front of her. "Nobody will be fighting."

Then she started chanting. Temari heard three different sutras filled through the air. Raiin made fast series of hand seals. The three glows hovered for a while and sped towards Akatsuki.

"Humph." The cloaked figures laughed as the glow surrounded each of them. Then they slowly melted into the lights.

"What…" Temari uttered.

"Not yet." Raiin said. The chanting became louder and louder. Then there were shouts coming from the glow. "Damn…"

Temari knew. Raiin had just gotten the third scroll recently. The three sacred scrolls of the world. Matenkyomo (Sacred Demon Scroll), Seitenkyomo (Sacred Heaven Scroll) and the new addition to the family, Mutenkyomo (Sacred Void Scroll). Since young she had trained with two scrolls. Though Raiin was talented, activating the three scrolls all at once in such a short period of time is out of question. Temari wished she could help as she watched helplessly as her new found friend struggled.

But as usual, there is always something. Raiin forgot one last weapon she had. She gritted her teeth and continued chanting. From behind, Temari saw a strange black mark spreading across Raiin's body.

"That!" Temari screamed. It was Orochimaru's cursed seal. (A/N in master's tale, oro was killed by Raiin and just before he died he gave all his life long efforts to her.) Raiin's body then began to glow.

With one loud cry of agony, Raiin released the power of the scrolls.

The trapped figures were pierced with series of pain so intense and repeatedly that after a while of struggling, they reached their end.

* * *

Raiin fell onto the ground as the three scrolls returned to her and the curse markings disappeared. 

"Well, that takes care of things!" Raiin choked as she stood up shakily and headed towards Temari. The sand Kunoichi was still at shock. "Gaara will be fine,"

Temari looked at her youngest brother and smiled, which faded as her gaze landed on the other brother. Raiin saw the sadness and reached out to her pouch she carried. From it she took out a bottle and handed it to her.

"Antidote." She said simply. Temari took it from her gratefully and fed it to Kankuro. While waiting for him to recover…

Beep Beep.

Raiin reached out for her Fame Checker and flicked it on. It was her apprentice.

"What?" Raiin said, a little annoyed.

"Shishou, I've reached the village." Regan's face appeared in the little screen.

"And then?"

"The village was attacked. But by the looks of it, things were resolved." Regan said happily. "It seemed like the other villages of the ninja world sent their best army to help with the assault. Tsunade-sama said that the Sand was also attacked, but the arrival of out teams and the others from other village did the job of stopping the Akatsuki members.

"My village!" shouted Temari as she shifted towards Raiin.

"Oh hello, Temari-sama." Regan said. "The villages have consolidated power to deal with the problem, don't worry, it's over already. What about your side, Shishou?"

"Everything is fine," Raiin said.

"Oh yea, the teams who went to the sand village have returned." Regan said.

"Ok, get the checker to Shikamaru!" Raiin said with a tone of calmness and authority. Within seconds, another face appeared in the little screen. Raiin thrust her checker to Temari.

"Shikamaru!"

"Temari, are you alright?" Shikamaru sounded horrified at the sight of his love being defeated. Temari, now a fully feminine kunoichi cried.

"I thought I would never see you again!"

"Temari…"

Beside, Gaara and Kankuro awoke to the crying. Raiin looked up and an idea hit her. A perfect yet simple idea. She took the checker from Temari.

"Shikamaru, get Tsunade-sama." Raiin said quickly.

"Temari…" Shikamaru protested, he was relieved that Temari was all right and wanted to talk to her more, to comfort her, to console her…

"Just do it!" Raiin practically shouted. The screen showed Shikamaru retreating and the Hokage came into view.

"Tsunade-sama." Raiin greeted.

"Is everything ok?" Tsunade asked.

"I rushed here after getting your call. It's over now." Raiin answered. "And I've a suggestion."

In Konoha, the ninjas gathered around Regan's Fame Checker while Raiin placed hers in a position such that Gaara and her is visible to Tsunade.

"It's great to hear that the other villages came to our aid when we needed. Alliance is an important factor." Raiin stated.

"True." Tsunade said from the other side.

"So, I have a proposition to make. To strengthen the alliance of the Sand and Leaf." Raiin continued.

Everyone was shocked. Strengthen alliance? Their heartbeats increased as they await the next sentence.

"Through?" Tsunade asked, even though she knew the answer already as she was smiling.

Raiin took a breath before uttering the word.

"Marriage."

From all around, ninjas were shocked. They turned round and mumbled among themselves. Marriage to strengthen the alliance. A traditional way, but throughout history, such marriages were forced and ended up unhappily, though the alliance was there, help was given, but with reluctance. So what is Raiin suggesting?

"And who are you suggesting?" Tsunade laughed, as she knew this was coming. Ino was as cheerful, but also anxious for Raiin's answer.

"The sand will send over a kunoichi, and we'll do the same. But for the time being, the one from our side will have to wait a little." Raiin said, her lips curving into a smile. "Although I must say, they are still not of age to get married, but I would really hope that the Sand's kunoichi will live in Konoha. Of course, she's allowed to go back home anytime."

The two leaders of the villages were deep in thought.

"So?" Raiin prompted, tilting her head and raising her eyebrows the way she always did whenever she did something out of the ordinary. The two kages looked at each other through the little device of communication. Then Raiin saw Tsunade smiled.

"Deal."

Raiin gave a broad smile and handed the fame checker back to Temari. Tsunade did the same by giving it to Shikamaru. The two stared happily at each other before holding the device close to their hearts.

Raiin stood up; the wind was strong, as the grass was being blown to one side. Feeling strength coming back to her, she opened her right hand. A purple scroll appeared. With a swift moment, she opened the scroll and surrounded the four of them with it and chanted. A brilliant light filled the place…

Then the next moment, the grassland was bare again, not the slightest trace of battle was seen. The world, once again, returned to normal.

* * *

Raiin landed outside of the giant gates of Konoha. The sand nins landed behind her as she kept her scroll with another graceful movement. This time she really reached her limit. The gates opened and she staggered in. The village did not suffer serious damage. People are already filling out, restoring the place. Behind her, Temari and her brothers supported each other as they entered the village. Then, just outside the great entrance of the Hokage's residence, under the stone figures of the hokages, stood a few figures. One by one they turned to face them. Two figures rushed forward. Raiin was happy for her friends. Ino went forward, and in tears, reprimanded Kankuro for his rashness. Tsunade and Shizune went over to tend to the Kazekage. 

Shikamaru ran forward and took Temari in his arms. The two embraced like long-lost partners, saying vows that are only audible to themselves. Temari lost count of how many times she let her tears flowed. Everyone looked at the couple either in envy or feeling happy for them. Though it was only a short time of battle and separation, the two have proven that just by the power of love, they can conquer everything under the sun. Love is the strongest power a ninja can ever get.

Shikamaru looked up to the sky. It was as clear as usual, with a few clouds. They will have a great time together again.

* * *

A/N ok, I got a little off track with Raiin today. Sorry about that. This is supposedly the last chapter of the story, but there'll be an epilogue coming up. I'm stuck at it cos I have two ideas, so I'm still putting it up for readers votes. 

Wedding of the two couple in a few years time?

Or

Just another time of normal day at konoha?

Cast your votes in your reviews. Oh yea, school started already so I will have less time to write, but I'll try my best not to keep you waiting. This was really the best fic I've ever written and I really enjoyed doing it. Review please!


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N Sorry guys! Here I am again, to correct a few things. the previous wedding was, sadly too mild! This time, I want it CRAZY! Ok? My style, crazy. It's not exactly a Japanese wedding, but more of a mixture. Hey, who doesn't want a grand and fun and… whatever wedding? So here's it, sit back and laugh. Presenting: the fiesta wedding!

Temari sat in front of the mirror and surveyed herself. Tsunade did the last touches of the bride's hair. Raiin handed her white hood and Tsunade placed it firmly on her head. Hinata and Tenten came in with the overcoat and Temari stood up. With the help of the other Kunoichis she got ready for the wedding.

Tsunade look at the new additional kunoichi to the leaf family with joy.

"Welcome to our family." The Hokage took Temari's hands and said gently. Temari smiled and bowed. Outside, there were more noises; in fact there was uproar. It is time.

"Let's go!" Tenten said happily as she slide open the door. Tenten had gotten the news of the grand wedding while on her journey and flew home with Neji almost two weeks ago. Raiin, Hinata, Ino and Tenten helped the sand ambassador got ready for her wedding.

"Ha! Here comes the bride!" Ino sang outside the door. Everyone wore Kimonos today, including Tsunade. The hokage wore a tome-sode, formal black kimono for older women at the wedding while the others wore colorful normal kimonos.

Temari smiled as she regarded her new family. Raiin and Tenten then stood on each side of the bride and led her out.

Outside, important ninja guests from various villages were here to witness this event. The other ninjas were busy congratulating Shikamaru, surrounding him. The other ninja villages, including the mist and waterfall also sent their ninja ambassadors to Konoha, to send their blessings and gifts.

"Ha, you're really lucky this time!" Asuma patted on the groom's back. Everyone wore traditional kimonos on this special day. Not a single ninja vest was seen.

Gaara was there, together with Kankuro and Baki. Several sand ninjas were present. Even they were wearing kimonos.

"I leave my sister in your hands." Gaara said, trying his best to sound as friendly as possible when he regarded Shikamaru. They were once enemies, but now they are a family. Shikamaru nodded with confidence when Gaara finished his words. Kankuro gave him a brotherly pat on the shoulder.

"She can be a little windy at times." Kankuro whispered into Shikamaru's ears. The groom, despite himself, laughed heartily.

Then someone hit him hard on the back. Needless to say, everyone knew whom, as they heard a familiar laughter.

"Na, Shikamaru! What a surprise you are getting married today!" Naruto, despite the difference over the years, said with a hint of childishness in him.

"And you? What a surprise that you only know today." Shikamaru said plainly. Sasuke and Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and gave the new jounin their blessings. Over the years, Shikamaru worked hard to be promoted to a Jounin. Certainly it was surprising to see him work so hard, the other jounins were glad to lend a hand. Now that the couple is jounins, Shikamaru fulfilled his 'prophecies'. A man cannot lose to a woman.

One by one, the yard was filled with other guests, along with familiar faces, Neji, Chouji, Shino and Kiba.

"Congrads! Shikamaru!" Kiba slapped the groom hard on the back. Akamaru gave a happy bark.

Then the music sounded. Shikamaru jerked his head towards the door of their new home. Tsunade appeared, followed by her attendant, Shizune. Behind was his bride, along with Raiin and Tenten by her side, guiding her. Ino and Hinata followed closely behind. All wore smiles on their faces. Shikamaru stood on the main pathway with Gaara and Kankuro while the others retreated to make way. The two leaders of the villages greeted each other and walked side by side, slowly along the pathway. Raiin and Tenten each took a step back as Shikamaru took his place beside Temari. The other ninjas followed behind as they began progressing through Konoha, to the shrine.

The village was in a state of fiesta. Banners, streamers, placards painted the entire village in rainbow colors. Stallholders, shop owners opened their stalls for everyone. The villagers all came out to join in the fun. Through loud speakers, blasting music sounded. Then, the kunoichis gave two claps and the music changed. Everyone looked at them; they merely gave an innocent smile. The others nodded.

"Well, to the bride and groom, this is a grand wedding, also it represents a significant element between two villages. So, there are a series of challenges along the way, which you have to pass, it's a tradition passed down from the previous generations." Tsunade said as soon as they stepped out of the house.

"Here's what you have to do," Asuma came forward, holding up a map. "You'll have to go out of the village and into the forest then out of the forest, on the south side, there'll be a pathway leading over this hill. You'll pass a shrine where there's a scroll placed there. Take it and go on." The teacher pointed to a small mount indicated on the map. "Climb this, then go down, you'll reach a valley. After which, on the walls of the valley you'll see a shrine. Make your way to the shrine; we'll wait for you there. And you must reach there by sunset."

Shikamaru and Temari nodded. The other ninjas were already smiling. Though they were in favor of watching, but somehow, out of the goodness of their hearts, they wanted the wedding to be a successful one.

"Ok, start now!" Raiin shouted as she and Tenten pushed the couple forward. They broke into a run. Shikamaru held Temari's hand as he led the way out. The village cheered and clapped to show support. A minute later they are out into the forest. Back at the house, the others have already disappeared, leaving the place in silence.

Along the way, Temari was feeling utmost happy. Finally she is going to be officially a leaf. It had been five years since she began her life in Konoha. Those were the happiest times of her life. She trained as and when she likes, roaming the village with her friends, played shogi with her fiancé, watched clouds with Shikamaru. She had never been happier in her years before. At times, Shikamaru would accompany her back to her village

Now just in a few more hours she'll be part of the leaf family. This was a marriage between two villages. The alliance will be strengthened. Also, both parties are in love.

The parade was long, so that the village knows about this and the bride is recognized. As the couple leaped through the forest side by side, Shikamaru took a moment to peek at his bride. She was beautiful today, wearing her wedding costume. Her face was proud, eyes shining with happiness as she looked ahead. He once told himself that he'll marry a not-so-ugly and not-so-beautiful woman, but right now it seemed that he did not keep that particular promise.

"What?" Temari noticed and asked.

"Nothing, just looking at you." Shikamaru returned with a hint of smile.

A few shadows came and caught up with them.

"Hey…" Shikamaru started.

"Although it's a little weird, but there isn't any rule saying that subordinates aren't allowed to help out during a traditional wedding." Naruto's loud voice rang through the canopy. Beside him, Sasuke's figure took form. Temari turned and saw the kunoichis spread out to cover them. The others were evenly spread out too. Naruto and Sasuke then took lead. Shikamaru noticed that each of them was holding weapons. Naruto had his kunais and shurikens ready in his hands, Sasuke was holding a kunai in each hand with his Sharingan on, from the long sleeves of Raiin's kimono scrolls could be seen opened, ready to launch, Tenten had her scroll of weapons strapped around her, Kiba and Akamaru were back in their attacking forms, a few bugs were perching on Shino's shoulders. Neji's byakugan was clearly visible, and so was Hinata's. Rock Lee looked as though he was ready to launch one of his taijutsus, Ino had two kunais in her hand, Chouji was slightly pumped up, and another four figures lurked by.

"Can't leave my sister alone to do this too." Kankuro said as his puppets leaped into action. It's a little strange to see kimono figures behaving like ninjas but none of them were wearing any other expressions other than happiness and joy. So the first challenge.

Two huge mutant ninjas came into view. Naruto and Sasuke headed for each of the enemy and Raiin leaped down to cover the front.

"Hehe!" Naruto's lips curved into a smile as a ball of chakra formed on his right hand. Sasuke gave a huff as he did several hand seals and chakra was seen forming on his hand. The two charged forward to land their blows.

Two loud explosions were heard and smoke filled the place. The ninjas then traveled higher to avoid the smoke. The two mutants were seen dropping to the ground below, each had a hole in their middle.

"Yata!" Naruto gave his war cheer as he punched Sasuke in the hand. The other ninjas cheered and the couple smiled. It's nice to know that there are friends sticking around to help. If the two were to head off on their own, perhaps they won't be so lucky to be able to defeat the two mutants. Raiin leaped higher to make way for her teammates as they resume their formation. High up at their destination, Tsunade and Gaara smiled, pleased with their progress.

Next up, was a giant lake. The ninjas focused their chakra on their feet as they resume the journey. Now the formation changed. Raiin was directly in front of the couple, with Sasuke and Naruto by her sides. Tenten was on the couple's right with Neji beside her, Ino was on their left with Kankuro beside her. Hinata covered the back with both her teammates on each side of her. Lee and Chouji were the last two, guarding the two ends.

Then at the edge of the lake, three creatures appeared in three puffs. They were a giant toad, a snake and a slug; all three were the size of mountains. Fortunately they weren't Gamabunta, Manda and Kitsuii.

"My turn!" Raiin laughed as she sped across the water. She gave a giant leap and opened her arms. Three scrolls shot out of her and each headed for an opponent. The scrolls dissolved into three colors of light, green, yellow and purple. Each wrapped itself around an antagonist. The other ninjas closed in. Just before they step onto land, the three creatures disappeared. Hinata and her teammates leaped forward and landed in front of the couple. Sasuke and Naruto paused for a split second before continuing behind the wedding couple. Raiin landed shortly between them and they continued.

Hinata's Byakugan saw a team of mutant army ahead on way of the hill. Shino let out his bugs, which formed a black cloud, which sped, towards the hill. It took out most of the enemies and left two leaders.

"Ikou! Akamaru!" Kiba leaped with Akamaru and they two spun into action, taking out the two leaders in just one shot.

The sun was high above their heads as they leaped around and out of the hill. Then at the top was a shrine with a scroll on it. They parade swept pass it and grabbed it. Shikamaru held it in his hands and smiled. Over the hill he saw a vast barren land. It was the giant valley. They caught sight of the shrine in the middle of the left wall of the valley. Tenten, without another word ran ahead. She took out her scrolls and started off with many hand seals. Then as the scrolls opened around her she took out her weapons and fired away, sticking the weapons onto the wall of the valley. Lee and Neji went ahead up the steep cliff. When they reached, the others started climbing. Shikamaru held his bride's hand as he climbed. She wore no signs of tiredness, just a happy bride's face.

The shrine was old, and the other guests were already there waiting. The music ceased as the party came into view. While the others waited outside, the two Kages, along with the bride's attendants set foot into the shrine with the couple. Ahead, was an altar with a shrine maiden and Shinto priest. The priest purified the couple with sacred water as the two attendants came forward and stood on both sides of the couple with sake. The shrine maiden came forward and took the sake from Tenten and presented it to Shikamaru, then took the other from Raiin and presented it to Temari. The two then drank the sake with nine sips.

The attendants took the empty sake bowl from them when they finished and retreated backwards. Shikamaru then read the words of commitment aloud. Though it was a must, and that the words are the same for every wedding, Temari couldn't help feeling touched by them. Somehow, Shikamaru recited them with genuine sincerity that assured Temari, not that she had any doubt.

The priest then proclaimed the two as husband and wife. The entire court bowed three times as a means of thanking the priest. Shikamaru and Temari walked out of the shrine and were welcomed with an uproar of cheers and applause. For the first time in the day, Shikamaru actually smiled.

The other ninjas then cast each other a look and nodded. On cue, Naruto cried.

"Alright! Let's head back to the house to party!" Naruto took the lead as he disappeared with a puff of smoke and the other guests followed suit.

"Well, I'm going back to have some sake." Tsunade declared as she stalked off after the other ninjas. Gaara and Kankuro followed the Hokage and left the couple behind, strolling. Temari was grinning from ear to ear, first time in her life, she actually felt shy. Shikamaru, being a novice at such an occasion was puzzled, but took her hand in his and led her back. Tenten, Raiin, Ino and Hinata then nodded and followed with a considerably distance behind.

"Wonder what the others are up to, they seemed, weird today." Temari started, trying to break the silence.

"Naruto and the cupid bows, they must have planned a series of events to torture us." Shikamaru sighed as his free hand automatically went up to his head. Temari flinched at his words. Though she was tough and bold, being a bride and getting teased was the last thing she wanted. Sensing her anxiety, Shikamaru let go of her hand and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Whatever they are going to do, I promise you, I'm not going to let you get hurt." Temari smiled and looked up at him. Shikamaru turned to face her and she stopped walking.

"With that, I know I'm safe. But you are my husband now, whatever that is in for us, we'll face it together." They looked into each other's eyes for a while. The gaze was comforting, the smiles did wonders. Behind, Tenten and Raiin heard the short conversation and smirked. They have only now to enjoy the peace, when the traditional ceremonies are over, the newly weds are in for some hard time. With Naruto the noisy and troublemaking ninja, Tenten and Raiin the Konoha Cupid bows, Kiba and Chouji the chaos masters and some other ninjas around, the wedding will not be allowed to be solemn and peaceful.

So when they reached the house…

"Ha!" Naruto cried, pointing to the couple. The other ninjas of their batch turned and look. They were all stand-by by the door. Chouji had a bun in his mouth, Kiba had Akamaru perched on his head, and the kunoichis were smiling that smile, which sent chills down the couple's spines. It was perfectly normal for guests at the wedding to play some pranks on the couple, but somehow, Shikamaru thought, with ninjas around, it wouldn't be easy. The couple stopped at the door.

"Get out of the way. I'm going in." Shikamaru said, with an unserious tone. In fact he was rather curious of what the others are up to.

"Oh no, not yet." Ino smirked, twisting her fingers.

"Or rather, not like this." Raiin corrected and Tenten nodded. They were sitting on top of the main door looking down at them.

"Then what? This is my house, mind you." Shikamaru said.

"Well, not really. Here's the deal." Naruto laughed as he went forward. "You want to go into the house, you may. But, only one of you can walk in."

"Right!" Kiba nodded, Akamaru gave a bark. "We were thinking, it would be best if you CARRIED the bride in."

Temari blushed. Shikamaru sighed. Then without another word, he scooped Temari up and carried her, turning sideways to enter the narrow door. Temari clung on to her husband's neck. The guests in the house saw this and laughed heartily.

Shikamaru set his wife back down on the ground and turned to his mates.

"Happy now?"

"Not quite!" Tenten giggled as she and Raiin jumped off the door. The elders watched as the young people teased the couple. Tsunade then went back to discuss certain matters with the Kazekage and other ambassadors from other villages.

"Ok, now for the next!" Naruto cheered, as Shikamaru finally fulfilled the third task they set out for them. It was a series of questions about his bride, for every answer wrong he had to do a forfeit. But, he loved his wife so much, and also the brain of IQ 200, he answered everything correctly, much to Temari's delight. So when the guys and some kunoichis hauled the groom away from his bride, Temari sat down with Raiin.

"So?" Raiin asked with smiles.

"So what?" Temari surveyed her friend. She showed no signs of mischief, much to her surprise.

"Now that you are married to the man of your dreams," Raiin started as she rocked on her stool.

"Yes. It indeed is a happy thing for me. I've never dreamed of this day, all the while enjoying the moment itself." Temari said, now as a habit, her eyes shifted to the skies.

"That's a good thing. It shows that you are a realistic person. You know, I've seen so much, much more than the elders of villages. But I've never seen, a more loving couple than you two, not even in the outside world." Raiin told her friend as she too, looked up into the sky. It was already mid afternoon.

"If you hadn't show up at my village that day, I wouldn't even be here today. So all the more I should thank you." Temari turned to her confidant.

"Nah! You would have come or he would have went to look for you in the end." Raiin waved away the comment as she lay down lazily.

"Perhaps, but, these years, all that you and the others have done for me, I'm really thankful."

"If you really want to thank me and the others, here's one thing you can do. Love Shikamaru with all your heart. That way you won't disappoint us, after we did so much!" Raiin jerked up as she said the words.

"I will." Temari answered. The two friends hugged each other. Then they heard cries coming from the other side of the house.

"Well, I think that's a war cry of Naruto and Kiba's. Let's see what have they done to your husband." Raiin stood up and dusted off the dirt on her kimono and the two went round the house.

At night, there was a grand dinner for the occasion and everyone sat down to feast. The mischievous ninjas choose a seat closest to the couple and feasted.

"Here's a toast to the newly weds!" Asuma raised his sake and the whole place followed. "Kakashi, you too."

"No, I'm on a diet." Kakashi sat at one corner, not touching his food.

"Diet, I think he didn't want us to see his face." Raiin whispered to the table. The ninjas burst out laughing. "Hey, bride of the day! Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not really hungry." Temari politely refused the food and smiled to her guests.

"Not hungry? Well, you must have food, Shikamaru, feed the food to her then!" Surprisingly, this comment came from Neji. The other ninjas looked at him, awed by his comment, but turned their gaze back to the couple.

"Yup! Feed her! Feed her!" Naruto started chanting. The other guests from the other table turned to look at the two. Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

"Aren't you guys done teasing us?"

"Feed her! Feed her! Feed her!" the chanting got louder as the other ninjas chipped in. Shikamaru picked up his chopsticks and let out a sigh as he picked up a piece of food and raised it in Temari's direction. Temari responded by bending forward and taking the food. The hall exploded into applause and laughter.

The bride blushed furiously and Shikamaru turned a little red. On the other table, Gaara actually laughed along with the others when the groom fed the bride. He could finally put his mind down as he saw how happy his sister is right now.

"You guys watch out, when it's your weddings, rest assure I'll be there to be the chaos master." Shikamaru actually said, causing surprised stares and gasps.

Naruto looked innocent while Hinata blushed furiously. Neji raised an eyebrow as Tenten looked away to avoid the gaze of the others. Ino was looking rather sad. Raiin saw the others and laughed.

"Well, in that case I'm in the safe zone." Raiin stated as she picked up a clump of rice and threw it in her mouth lazily. The others turned their attentions to her.

"Raiin?" Tenten asked.

"Masters are not supposed to live happily ever after. Their happiness is the world's happiness. Take a look at the other masters, who lived happily ever after?" Raiin said suddenly in a serious tone. "The first gave his life to save the world. The second lived alone up in the mountainous region. And me?" Raiin laughed. "I'll just be like them, working day and night to bring happiness to the others."

The others looked at their best pal in sadness. But Raiin wore another expression.

"That's why I have to ensure you people get your destined happiness." Curious expressions formed. "I've sworn to protect the people precious to me, this life suits me just fine, in fact it's perfect." Raiin turned to the wedding couple. "And if you really want to be that 'chaos master', you'd promise me to love each other until the end of time."

"Raiin…" Temari started. But Raiin shook her head.

"I give you my word." Shikamaru said suddenly. He turned to his wife and nodded. "I swear to love my wife, Temari till the end of time."

The whole table exploded into laughter and applause that echoed through the whole dinning place.

"Come on guys! Let's go outside and party!" Kiba and Chouji shouted above the noise. The young ninjas poured out into the streets together. They played games and ate junk food. Shikamaru won several prizes for Temari, who played the part of a female counterpart well.

"Hey did anyone see Ino?" Hinata looked around suddenly.

"Now that you've mentioned it, she was here a while ago." Rock Lee started looking for her; the other ninjas craned their necks to find Ino amongst the crowd.

"Wait a second… someone is missing too!" Raiin said, her tone turning into a smirk. She looked back at Tsunade who stared in confusion as she followed Raiin out of the crowd. Curious, the ninjas, the newly weds and some of the teachers, including Gaara, followed. Raiin twitched her ears and listened hard. Then she turned and walked out of the street, rounded a corner and beckoned the others to be silent and they hid behind a tree in the park. Ahead, they saw two shadowy figures sitting on a bench.

"You envied them?" a deep voice sounded.

"Duh!" it was Ino's voice this time. The other ninjas strained to hear the conversation. Under the moonlight, they saw Ino, leaning into someone. Tenten and Raiin, the cupid bows knew immediately.

"Maybe I could bring you to our village…" the deep voice said slowly.

"You can?" Ino sat up, beaming.

"I'll try my best. Even if I can't…"

Tenten and Raiin nodded as they silently came out of their hiding place. The others tried to pull them back but they got away from their grasp.

"Well. What have we here?" Tenten said in a louder-than-usual voice. Ino and the figure turned around in horror.

"Well, Tsunade-sama, I think we have someone to send over to the village of sand now." Raiin's voiced sounded.

"Tenten! Raiin!" Ino stood up in shock. The other hiding people came out.

"Kankuro!" Temari uttered in shock. Caught red-handed, the two were unsure of what to do next. Tsunade walked up to them.

"Yes, Raiin, we do have someone to send over to the sand now." The Hokage laughed as she turned to find Gaara. Smiling, the Kazekage nodded. Ino couldn't control her delight.

"YATA!" she screamed as she threw herself onto Kankuro. Kankuro wrapped his gloved hands around her.

"Another one down!" Tenten and Raiin slapped a hi-fi and laughed.

So just before the wedding end, the guests were filling out from Shikamaru's new house. The couple was positioned at the door, thanking the guests. Shikamaru's father was among the last to leave.

"Still think women are troublesome?"

"Yes." Shikamaru whispered to his father. "But it's worth it."

The ninjas chose the last to leave.

"Now, Shikamaru. Final stage." Naruto chirped.

"What!" the groom cried out in agony.

"It's easy." Raiin said. "And I'm sure you two will like it."

"He had enough for today. Please let him off this time." Finally, Temari said, protective over her husband.

"Oh, ok then, if he can't do it, then you'll do it!" Raiin laughed. Temari's defeated smile faded.

"Final stage." Naruto said dramatically. "Kiss your husband."

"On the lips!" Kiba finished immediately.

The couple was taken aback. Shikamaru looked at his friends with that are-you-crazy look. But Temari did the other, she turned and leaned upwards, pressed her lips onto Shikamaru's.

Completely oblivious to the audience they had, Shikamaru brought his wife closer to him and answered her kiss. Temari's hand reached out and clung onto him. Her mind was blank, only one thought was present. She loved him. They had countless kisses before, but this was the sweetest one they shared. Temari brought herself to deepen the kiss. The two were drowned in passion and bliss. The audience watched in silence as the two conveyed love messages to each other. Deep in their hearts, each ninja said a prayer and gave their blessings.

They finally broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, still filled with happiness. The couple turned to the audience in silence and saw their calm faces as they said their prayers and gave their blessings. Then from within, Raiin took out a scroll, Hinata opened it and Tenten took something from it. Raiin kept the scroll and took a part from Tenten. They stepped forward.

"We made these for you. And I combined the three scrolls together to bless these amulets. This is our gift to you." Raiin said.

"May you be as loving till the end of time." Tenten said. Then the two reached out and placed the amulets around their necks. They looked down at the amulets. Carved from fine wood was a crane, suspended by red string. Temari went forward and hugged the two. Shikamaru went over and thanked his pals.

The ninjas left and the two were standing in the moonlight.

"Stargazing?" Shikamaru smiled. Temari took his hand and they rounded the bend. They sat down in the moonlight and gaze at the stars above. They said nothing. Just plain stargazing. But the brightest star wasn't in the sky; it is in his hands now. He smiled at the star he held and rested his head against hers.

"Shikamaru," Temari said suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Aishiteru…"

A/N finish! That's all for Shadow of the Magnificent Fan. Through this story I've learnt a lot. Finally I want to give thanks to all those who reviewed my story and those who read this. I hope this story will be remembered, as I will myself. Lastly, big thanks to Twilight staruby and Cher zephyris. Thanks for you never-ending support for my stories. Now everyone! Onto Series of Naruto Fairy Tales!


End file.
